Grand Theft Autumm
by majin haku
Summary: gaaraXhinata AU: Gaara loves Hinata but he can't have her. Kibe has Hinata but dose not appreciate her. Hinata is torn between the boy who’s always been there and the boy who’s stealing her heart. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

I do not know naruto in any way shape or form.

A/N: ok so I had to write this it was just in the back of my mind for like ever. It is a gaara hinata inspired by an amv I saw on made by ramenflavorednaruto with the song grand theft autumm by fall out boy. If you got a minute cheek him out his amvs they are the best I've seen. If you have read my other story Through the storm don't worry this is a side project so updates will be infrequent and I will continue to focus on storm. Any way on to the story and as always read and review.

* * *

I hate kiba inuzuka. I hate him with every fiber of my being. I would kill him if I thought I could get away with it. I hate his stupid laugh. I hate his dog that's always with him. I hate his smell and that dumb make up on his stupid face. But most of all I hate him because he is going out with hinata huuga my crush. 

Now I would never admit it to any one but I love her. I lover her smile, I love her eyes, I love her hair and the way she walks. In truth the only thing about her I do not love is her boy friend. And oh how I hate him.

I'm sitting in math class one of the few classes I have with the idiot, I'm behind him so I'm throwing stuff at the back of his head. Bits of paper a pencil, what ever I can spare really.

After a while I begin to run out of stuff to throw. I keep missing but after a few tries I nail him with an eraser and he whelps loudly in pain. "What was that mister inuzuka?" says kurenai sensei obviously angry about being interrupted. "Nothing kurenai sensei." The bastard says with his eyes on his desk. "Well keep it down. Just because you do not want an education dose not mean no one else dose." She says turning back to the black bored. "Sorry kurenai sensei."

I almost laugh it's just too funny. As soon as sensei turns around he glares at me but I just look at him like I'm innocent and that just pisses him of more.

After math I have lunch and naruto sits with me. He's about the person who will. I sit and eat my disgusting lunch while naruto talk non-stop the whole time. I don't say a word except and occasional "uh-huh" Or "really."

Then I see her like an angel come to earth. She sits next to the bastard and I hate him more if that's possible. Now I don't show my emotions much if at all but me and naruto have been friends since the sixth grade and I guess he can read me pretty well because he says "what's up you look pissed?" I easily counter with "I always look mad naruto." The blond pouts and says "I mean extra mad." As he says this I steal a glance at hinata. He fellows my gaze and grins his biggest dumbest grin "oooohhh. So you've got the hots for hinata." "Shut the hell up baka." I snap at him but he only smiles wider. "hahaha. I knew you liked someone but hinata? I didn't think she was your type." I glare at him and he backs off a little. "How would you know what my type is anyway." I Say coldly to the blond. "Well… I don't know what you type is but I just wouldn't have guessed her is all." He says with a hand behind his head.

The rest of school was uneventful. I went to my classes, I got bulled by the jocks, and I broke one's nose and got detention for two weeks, the usual.

school was boring like always. I only have one class with hinata and two with naruto so I sleep through most of them if I can witch I cant most of the time because I'm an insomniac.

I say goodbye to naruto and I walk to my detention. You'd think I'd be mad? I mean they started it, they were the one who jumped me in the bathroom. But I broke the star quarterback's noise so no one was interested in my side of the story.

I go into the room and give kakashi sensei my detention slip. He takes it looks at it briefly then says "fighting again gaara?" in a bored tone. "Hn" Is my only response. "Well sit down and be quiet. I just got a new book and I want to enjoy it." So I go to sit but stop dead in my tracks when I see who else is in detention... hinata.

* * *

A/N: ok so that's the first chapter its really short and I don't know when I'll be updating it. Probably in the next week or so I'm not sure. When ever I get the inspiration to. This is only the first chapter and I fell like its not very good since it mostly just set up but I'll keep writing it and will see. Ja nee. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok so I just throw this chapter together for my only reviewer and it's not that good and its short as hell but it's something. As always read and review.

* * *

What the hell is she doing here? Hinata never gets in trouble never dose any thing bad so why on earth is she in detention? Well I'll figure that out later now I need to sit. So I sit close to hinata, not next to her or any thing but close enough I can smell her perfume, Jasmine.

She is so beautiful. Her pale eyes and her hair that if you look at it in the right light looks purple. But most of all her kindness the way she is nice to every one she meets.

But I'll never be good enough for her. I'm just the weird emo kid nobody likes. I'm the guy her boyfriends beat up not her boyfriend. I sit staring at her just thinking about all the things I would do for her. Give her presents and take her to dinner in nice restaurants. All the things dog boy dose not do.

"W-why are y-you looking a-at me." She says her pale eyes looking at me confused as she pushes her index fingers together. I realize then how long I have been starring at her I panic and say "I wasn't staring at you" Meaner than I intended. She looks down at her desk and says "o-oh ok t-then" with out looking at me.

Five minutes later I feel awful about being mean to hinata. I have to say I'm sorry or something I don't want her to think I'm mean or that I don't like her. I tap her on the shoulder to get her attention. She squeaks in surprise and almost jumps out of her seat when she spins around to look at me. "y-you startled me!" she accuses. "shh." Is all I say then point to kakashi sensei. I'm lucky really to have kakashi today. As long as we are quiet we can do pretty much anything we want. She looks at kakashi and puts here hands over her mouth as she stares at him waiting for him to yell or move anything really but he just turns the page of his book oblivious to us.

Once she calms down a little I say that I'm sorry for startling her she says it is okay. she looks at her desk and quietly asks "what did you w-want any way." Oh right I have to say I'm sorry for before. It's my turn to look at my desk as I say "I'm sorry for earlier I didn't mean to snap at you like that." I see her smile at me though I'm still not looking at her. "It's okay." She says with out the stutter this time. I look up at her quickly and catch her eye, God how I love those eyes. We stare for a moment then she looks away shyly and I blush a little.

We actually talked for most of the rest of detention. About stupid stuff mostly like homework teachers and hobbies but I'm talking to hinata so every subject is infinitely interesting as long as she is talking.

We leave detention and I offer to walk her home and she accepts. We walk in silence but it not an awkward one it's more like we're talked out.

We are about half way to her house when I hear the bass from a car stereo. Kiba and his friend shino pull up in kiba's car. "Hey hina-chan hop in I'll drive you home." Dog boy yells from the driver's seat he's mutt barks in agreement. "t-that's okay kiba-kun g-gaara is walking m-me home." Dog boy looks at me for the first time. "Huh? Why walk when I can drive you." He says with a stupid grin. "b-but it would be rude to gaara." This shut him up as he tries to think of a way out of this. "We could give gaara-san a ride as well." Shino says from the passenger's seat. "No that's fine I'll walk." I say more to hinata then anyone else. "b-but gaara your house is the o-other way." She says concerned "don't worry about it." I say then walk away "b-bye gaara-kun thank you." She says after me and I smile all the way home.

* * *

A/N: like I said not that great but it's an update. Ja ne. 


End file.
